Nekos and Strawberries!
by TheAceOfTheGame
Summary: Ikuto's DNA has been mixed with cat DNA! But when he turns into a cat and arrives in Amu's house, Amu has absolutely no clue that it's really him! What will he do and how will Amu take the news? Rated T just in case.
1. Operation 1: Cat

Leila: I'm starting another fic!

Ikuto: Woo! It's an Amuto one!

Amu: What!

Leila: Someone do disclaimers please!

Ikuto: Leila unfortunately owns nothing!

Chapter 1-Stray Cat

~Normal POV~

"ARGHHHHH!" a yell of pain had come from a certain bluenette.

"Would someone please shut him up!" a voice yelled.

"Director sir, if we did that then we'd get hit by the ray also," a second voice said.

"Tch, find I guess we could live we a few screams of pain," the director commented.

More screams were heard until the poor boy could no longer yell out of exhaustion. What they were doing to the boy was absolutely crazy and horrible. When they were done the boy wasn't really human anymore.

"How did the results go?" the director asked.

"Sir the DNA has successfully entered the boy."

"Good then that means that even if this company goes down… We'll be taking you down with us Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

The said Ikuto was right now on floor writhing with pain as a DNA was forced into him. You see these people didn't want to go down by themselves and now they had dragged him down with them.

The director squatted down and picked the boys chin up so Ikuto's face was facing him. "You'll have only a few weeks before you completely turn into a cat," the man evilly sad. He then began to laugh. "To think that we could actually mix your blood with cat DNA! Well at least we know this wasn't a failed experiment," the man snickered. "Alright now get him out of my sight!" the director commanded.

~The Next Few Weeks~

The next few weeks had gone by in a blur. Easter had been stopped and Ikuto had been freed. He had received the rights as the owner and had talked to his most important person again. But he soon left to search for his father and get away before the transformation occurred. He then proceeded to come back and for Nikaidou's and Sanjou's wedding. His Shugo Chara had also gone back to an egg before coming unfortunately. BUT, he still hadn't turned into a cat and he wondered if maybe the experiment had failed.

~In France~

~Ikuto's POV~

"URGHHHHH!" I fell down on the floor.

"Ikuto!" a brunette came running into the room.

"Michelle it looks started… Can you do me… a favor after… I turn into cat?" I asked.

"Anything."

"When I turn into a cat I want you to put me in a basket filled with strawberries and chocolates, then I want you to deliver me to a girl named Amu but don't get spotted by her when you leave me there okay."

"Alright but isn't she in Japan?" she asked.

"Yeah oh and talk to me so I can see if I can talk like a human or if all the will come out is meows, nyas, and purrs."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Thanks." I closed my eyes as I felt myself getting smaller and smaller. After a few seconds I was a kitten. I opened my eyes and walked on all fours towards a mirror. My fur was black with a few midnight blue patches here and there. I turned back to Michelle and she was looking at me with sparkling eyes. Before I could react I was being hugged and snuggled to death!

"Oh you're so cute! I just wanna snuggle you to death!" she said.

"Michelle let go!" I said.

"Oh so you can talk like a human!"

"Alright now can you put me in that basket?"

"Not before giving you a bath."

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

~After the Bath~

I'm now sitting in a basket filled with chocolates and strawberries. Oh and if you're wondering where I was before well I was at Michelle's apartment since I couldn't stay alone and suddenly transform into a cat! By the way Michelle's another chara host I found while searching for my father. We got to know each other pretty good and I told her about my little secret since I wanted her to do this before I completely turned into an animal.

I released the air I had been holding in since she just had to explain why she was taking a cat with her on a plane. Surprisingly she made a good sap story and the attendant let me go in with her instead of in the kennel or with the luggage. I can't believe I'm actually going back to Japan so soon I still haven't found my dad yet unfortunately.

I popped my head out of the basket so that I could get some air. It's really stuffy in there. I wish I could talk to Michelle or at least be able to sigh but then that would bring a lot of unwanted attention. I popped my head back into the basket and went to sleep.

~Later~

My ears straightened and I awoke to a lot of noise going on. I popped my head out again and looked around. We were at the airport and were getting our luggage. After the man told us to have a good day we left and looked around the town. I inhaled the sweet scent of crepes and other goods. "Okay so where was your girlfriend's house again?" Michelle whispered to me.

I blushed and whispered back to her, "She's not my girlfriend… Yet, anyway her house is down that street."

She walked down the street until she came upon Amu's house. "This is it right."

"Yeah." She continued walking. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"Hello it's still the evening not to mention people are going to be asking why I'm on her balcony if they didn't even invite me in," she replied.

"Well you've got a point but still where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hotel."

"When did you rent a hotel?"

"Like 3 weeks ago," she said.

My mouth hung open. "_How_ did you know you'd need a hotel at this day!"

"Simple, I was _planning_ to come on this day to Japan."

"You were?"

"Yup now hush we're going in." I popped my head back into the basket so that it seemed that the basket was only filled with goods. She walked up to the front desk. "Um, excuse me but I have a reservation here my name is Michelle Le Rey."

"Ah yes Miss Le Rey if you'd please follow the bellhop towards your room, here is the key and a schedule of the events that will be going on this month," the front desk woman said giving Michelle a key and schedule.

"Thank you very much," Michelle replied and followed the bellhop towards her room.

Her room was on the 7th floor with a balcony to see outside. She opened the door and came in. The bellhop got her luggage and set it inside next to the door. Michelle thanked the bellhop and tipped him a twenty dollar bill. Did I mention that she's the daughter of a famous pop star and artist? Moving on she set me on the couch and I got out of the basket.

"So, how do you like the room?" she asked.

"Flat screen tv, leather couches, fridge, bath tub and shower, plus whatever else they've got here, I say that this is paradise."

She laughed. "I'll be staying here for a while to see if you get fully accepted into her family or not."

"Well someone's been thinking ahead," I replied.

"_Anyone _would if it involves one of your schemes."

"Ouch."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on into the bath tub by now you must smell like strawberries and chocolate not to mention now I've got to wash the strawberries too."

"But aren't the strawberries wrapped individually in transparent foil?" I asked

"Well then I gotta switch the foil and still wash them just in case."

I pouted and walked towards the bath tub. Michelle washed and dried me then set me on the couch and put the tv remote next to me. "Just in case you get bored while I wash the strawberries," she commented when I raised an eyebrow. In a about half an hour she was done and sitting on the couch next to me watching tv."

"I wonder how everyone's been doing?" I asked.

"Who knows you haven't seen anyone in months!"

"Yeah it looks like the directors hypothesis failed and it ended up being longer…"

"It looks like you really _will_ be showing Amu different sides of you," she smirked.

"Ho-how did you know about that!"

"When before you left I put microchips into your clothes and listened in on your conversations."

"Why you-"

"Oh hey is it night time again looks like its show time." She got me from the stomach and put me back into the basket. She walked to the door, opened it and locked the door after her. She then proceeded to go to the elevator and push the 1st floor button. Once the ding was heard she walked out and made her way outside the hotel and into the town. She continued walking until she arrived at Amu's street.

She made sure no one was looking as she climbed a tree and jumped from the highest branch to a rooftop. She kept jumping rooftops until she arrived at Amu's house. After confirming that Amu was downstairs she lowered herself down onto the balcony and she set me down on the floor. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she said, "Good luck Ikuto."

"Thanks." She jumped back onto the rooftop just as the door opened. Amu came in with her 4 shugo chara laughing. She stopped when she the basket. She opened up the side door and picked the basket up. She carried it back into her room and set it on her bed. I decided that now would be the best time to pop out. I stuck my head out and looked at her. Just as beautiful as when I last left her.

"Awww, it's a kitten!" she squealed. "But I wonder why its here?"

"Amu-chan look there's a note!" Ran exclaimed while picking up a note Michelle had left I the basket.

Miki got it from Ran and began to read it, "It says_, 'Please take care of me I don't have an owner or a name.'_"

"Aw, that's so sad," Suu and Dia chorused.

"You must be lonely," Amu said while picking me up.

"What are you going to name him?" her four charas asked her.

"H-huh! Me!" she said.

"Yeah!" they replied.

"Uh well, um, you know he kinda reminds of Ikuto… So I guess his name will be Ikuto!" she said.

Her charas all raised an eyebrow and started poking her with their elbows. "Looks like someone's thinking 'bout Ikuto again," they all said.

She blushed. "Am not, anyway _you_ guys were the ones who told _me_ to name him," she murmured.

"And since you named him that means you're going to keep him right?" they all replied while looking at her with big sparkly eyes.

"Well I guess but first I have to go to Mom and Dad about keeping him…"

"Then let's go!" they all exclaimed.

"Okay." She picked me up again and went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, I found this kitten out in my balcony can I keep him please~" she asked.

"Sweetie what if he has an owner?" her mom asked.

"He doesn't there was a note attached to him saying he didn't."

"Well I guess one more member to the family couldn't hurt…" her father said.

"Really thanks Dad!"

"Fine but he's sleeping with you," her mom said.

"Alright!" Amu pumped her fist into the air.

"So what did you name him?" they both asked.

"Oh um…" Amu paused.

"I wanna call him Ikuto-chan!" Ami said running into the room.

"Okay then his name will be Ikuto!" Amu said.

"What a nice name," Amu's mom said while smiling. I saw that the smile had a bit of a tease in it. She must've remembered the time when I was here in human form of course.

"Okay well I'm going to go find a blanket for him," Amu said rushing out of the room. She entered the laundry room and looked for a blanket. "Sheesh what is it remind Amu of Ikuto so she can blush day!" I purred. "Oh not you too. You know you're starting to act exactly like him," she whispered.

'_That's cause I am him'_ I thought. She found a blanket and carried me to her room. She set the blanket on the floor and put me down on top of it and grabbed the bottom and put it up to my shoulders. "I'm going to go to the bathroom for a while so don't move okay," she told me.

She left and I was left to think about what I was going to do now. I was a cat and in Amu's room. I had to purr, meow and nya because that's what a _normal_ cat would do. Great what have I gotten myself into. She came back into the room and snapped me out of my thoughts. She got a pair of pajamas from her closet and set it down on her bed. She started to take of her shirt. My eyes widened. I looked away and buried myself into the blanket. Great because she doesn't know I'm Ikuto now she's going to start taking her clothes off thinking I'm just a cat!

It's a good thing I had enough common sense to look away before she completely took her shirt off! Man what have I gotten myself into!

Leila: Woo! This is the longest chapter in any story I've made so far!

Ikuto: I can't believe I got so close!

Amu: Why'd he get so close to seeing me without a shirt!

Leila: 'Cause I needed to make this a good chapter!

Ikuto: Please review!


	2. Operation 2: Walk

Leila: 'Ello peoples!

Ikuto: Why aren't you crying?

Leila: Because I feel loved my reviewers.

Ikuto: Okay~ Well unfortunately for her caring viewers school is starting next week for her.

Leila: Updating might take a while but I will update!

Ikuto: Leila does not own Shugo Chara or any Shugo Chara based products.

Leila: Sadly…

Chapter 2 – Walk

~Normal POV~

Our bluenette kitten had already been in the Hinamori house for a week and never once had he gone outside till today. "Amu, I think you should take Ikuto out for a walk," Amu's mom said.

Amu's face flushed. "H-huh!" she replied.

"Psst, Amu, she means the kitty," Dia told her.

"Oh, okay mom! Thanks Dia," Amu whispered the last part.

"No problem," Dia replied.

"I'm going to go take him out for a walk now, I'll be back later mom!" Amu yelled already half way out the door with Ikuto.

"Have a safe trip!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, bye!" Amu said leaving and shutting the door behind her. She walked around town showing Ikuto the town since she didn't know he already knew all about it. She went to the park and sat down under the shade of a tree while she watched Ikuto chase birds and butterflies. Of course Ikuto knew better than to kill things in front of Amu or anyone plus he didn't like raw animals. Unfortunately, his instincts were set on high and his body was moving on its own.

He only stopped when he saw a blonde enter the park. He ran back to Amu and started pulling her clothes to get her up and out before _he_ spotted her. "Ikuto? What's wrong boy?" she asked sitting up straight now. He kept pulling until she got up. He started walking and occasionally looked back to make sure she was still following him. All was going well until _he_ noticed.

"Amu-chan!" the blonde called.

"Tadase-kun!" replied a very surprised Amu.

Tadase rushed over to her side. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh um, I was just walking my cat," she said while pointing down at Ikuto. Ikuto just tilted his head innocently pretending not to know who Tadase was. He walked over to her other side and started brushing up against her leg. She giggled a bit.

"I didn't know you had a cat, what's his name?" Her face flushed once she noticed that she still hadn't told him about Ikuto not to mention his name was _his_ name.

"Uh well actually I didn't name him Ami did."

"I see but what's his name?"

She looked down her face becoming _very_ red. "She named him Ikuto," she said quietly.

"I see." Tadase started laughing. Amu had a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You thought I'd be mad that his name was Ikuto didn't you?"

Her face got redder. She looked down to try and cover her blush and just nodded as a response. Ikuto on the other hand wasn't too happy about this. He put a paw on her leg careful not to scratch her since she was wearing a skirt. She smiled and picked him up. She had him faced forwards so he couldn't see her face. Ikuto felt weird being carried like this since he had barely gotten used to seeing things from a cat's view point.

Amu started walking and Tadase followed talking about school and the guardians but Ikuto wasn't really paying much attention to the two teens. He started to wonder if maybe if he could get back to normal if she could be as nice to him as she is right now in his cat form. He smiled a little at the thought of telling Amu he was really her cat. Ikuto was only snapped out of his thoughts when Tadase said "I love you." to Amu. This made him really angry since Amu had actually blushed. He wiggled a bit until he released himself from her grasp.

He landed softly on all fours. He had enough of Tadase flirting with Amu so he started run. He ran and ran not even stopping to look back and see if Amu was even chasing after him. He didn't hear her call him so she probably wasn't. He kept running until he came to the abandoned amusement park which was almost finished with its renovation. He found a whole in the fence and crawled through. Once he was in he walked around careful not to be spotted any workers.

While walking he remembered the time when he'd brought Amu here to play. He smiled again. He then came across the spot where the tea cups were. The workers had made new ones that were much bigger and colored differently. There was only one that the workers hadn't touched yet. That was the one Ikuto and Amu got on for the first time. He walked over to it and climbed in. He walked around a bit inside of the cup before getting out.

He began to walk towards the way he came in when a sudden pain hit his chest. It hurt a lot but he knew better than to yelp and get caught by the workers. He ran to the exit and crawled out in a hurry and started running towards the hotel Michelle was staying at. He ran as fast as his little paws could take him but the pain was getting stronger.

~Ikuto's POV~

Why does this pain seem so familiar to me? I thought back to all the times I'd been hurt and realized the pain was similar to when I had the DNA injected into me and when I first turned into a cat. If what I think is going to happen then I should take cover. I ran into what seemed like a populated tree area to everyone but was really the forest that led to a certain purple-headed guardian's house. Once I was in pretty deep I stopped and let my knees buckle underneath me. I was on the ground now waiting for whatever horrible thing I was going to turn into next. The pain stopped and I opened one eye.

I sat up and noticed I could see higher than when I was a cat. I looked at his hands and yes they are _hands_ not paws! I looked at the rest of myself no paws, claws, and I'm still standing tall! Not to mention God was nice enough to let me have on the clothes I had, before transforming into a cat. So now I was walking aimlessly around in the forest. Unfortunately, I had not paid a lot of attention when I first came into the forest so now I don't know _where_ to go.

I sighed. I wouldn't be lost like this if I had paid attention! All of these trees look so freaking similar to each other!

"Tadase-kun I think I saw him go into this forest!" yelled a very familiar female voice. Uh-oh looks like they caught up. I broke into a run. Damn, the leaves underneath me keep crunching! Looks like my bad habit of cussing has come back…

"I hear some leaves crunching he must be in there," Tadase said.

"Hurry before he goes in too deep!"

What a bunch of extremely persistent people! Man, Yoru why did you have to back into your egg? I could _really_ use your help right now. _Crack_. Did I step one a twig? _Ping_. That sound in couldn't possibly be… It is I looked behind me and sure enough I had a tail! "Yo!" a voice said.

I turned to my right. "Yoru!" I grabbed him and hugged him. He started clawing at my chest.

"I-Ikuto… can't breathe," he weakly said.

I let him go. "Sorry I guess I kinda got carried away huh?"

"Kinda? You almost killed me!" he exclaimed. A smile crept up onto our faces and we burst out laughing.

"I hear something we must be getting close!" Tadase exclaimed.

I jumped onto the nearest tree branch and started jumping from there in a straight line so I wouldn't get lost and go in circles _again_. Tadase's and Amu's voices were now barely whispers as I descended in deeper into the forest. I kept jumping from tree branch to tree branch until I noticed the ground start taking a rectangular form. I stopped and jumped off the branch. I kept walking and a road began to take form soon. I kept walking and walking until I saw a house.

A house? Out here? In a forest? Clearly whoever lived in this house was either rich or didn't like civilization. I walked cautiously towards the house in case someone from the household was outside right now. As I got closer the house got way bigger than I had expected it to be up close. Well I guess this means the people living in this house rich. I continued walking closer though I don't know why but I felt like there was a familiar presence here. It didn't take too long until I reached the house so I started looking around to see if I could find out which family lived here.

It took a while since the house was so huge and a lot of servants where rushing about trying to complete their duties in record time. I found the mailbox and underneath the opening, note it's a stone mailbox as in the mailbox is encased in brick and rock, the name plate could be clearly seen. _Fujisaki_. Oh just great I just _had_ to come across one of the guardians home's. I sighed I guess God can't be _too_ friendly _all_ the time. I retreated back into the forest.

I was already on a tree branch just about to jump when I heard a twig snap. I turned my head around and locked eyes with a pair of amber eyes.

"Ikuto is that you?" the surprised purple headed boy asked.

"No. Duh," I answered bitterly before jumping off the branch. Great~ Now I have to deal with Fujisaki too. This is clearly not my day…

Leila: I'm sorry this took a bit of time to get here.

Ikuto: You're evil

Leila: I know but don't worry Michelle will help you!

Ikuto: Really?

Michelle: Nope.

Leila: Anyway I'm going to be alternating updates between my 2 stories so I can get both of them done quicker.

Michelle: We'd like to thank our 7 unique reviewers: mikuhatsunefan, xGoldxRosex, bma925

, icysu22, XxAmutoLovexX, LocaLover, and 'LaTiNaSk8TeR'!

Ikuto: Here is some hot chocolate for your reviews. *passes out chocolate*

Leila: Please Review!


	3. Operation 3: Deal or no deal?

Leila: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Deal or no deal?

~Ikuto's POV~

Damn. Just great. Now I have to explain what's going on to pretty boy since he can tell when people are lying!

"Alright Fujisaki, what's it going to take to get you to be quite?" I asked.

He paused for awhile then smiled. "I just wanted to know what you were doing here but when you put it that way…" he whispered his commands in my ear.

"Fine."

~1 hour later~

"…And that's how I came to be outside in that forest you call a back/front yard," I said pointing towards the trees that surrounded us. We were currently sitting at a table, drinking lemonade and discussing how I got here.

"Okay well that's the first thing I wanted now are you going to help me with the second?" he asked.

"Eh, sure why not? If it'll keep you quiet I'll get her to marry you."

Nagihiko beamed. "Thanks."

"Whatev."

"I suppose you don't have anywhere to stay know that you're human so I'll get one of the maids to get a room ready for you," he said while calling over a maid.

Looks like this just makes request number two easier. Can't believe he wants me to hook him up with a girl instead of using my talents and kindness for something better but hey hooking people up is a specialty of mine. Might as well not complain about it or he'll change his mind.

"Alright well here's tip number one don't stutter or turn red in front of her got it."

Nagihiko nodded and looked down. I saw his hand move underneath the table. No. Way. He's actually writing this down! I mentally face palmed myself. Okay so maybe this might be a bit harder than I thought. Well I at least I know he's actually paying attention and showing respect instead of being a brat and commenting about what I just told him. I started to daydream though so I didn't pay _too_ much attention…

~Nagihiko's POV~

Ok, so I found Ikuto and now I'm taking notes on love advice so I can hook up with a girl. I wonder why he doesn't want Amu to know he's here… Well I guess being a cat is a good enough reason but still. "Hey, Ikuto?" I started. "Why don't you want Amu to know you're here not to mention half cat?"

"Do you really think _she_ would take it _lightly_?" he responded.

"No but it _is_ better to at least try and reason with her than keeping her in the dark."

"I suppose but if I did then that'd defeat the whole entire purpose of me helping you out know wouldn't it?"

I frowned. That's right. If he tells Amu then that pretty much means he doesn't need to help me anymore. Wait, but if all it takes is telling Amu then why does he want to help me? He could save himself all this time but instead he's actually helping me with this one request. "Why are you helping me though?"

"Don't know," he replied. "I guess it's just that I may have lost my chance at having the girl of my dreams but you still have a chance and I'm going to help you get her before someone takes her away from you…"

He looked down. That's right, Tadase confessed his love openly before Ikuto could. I hope I can ask her out before anyone else does.

~Amu's POV~

"I could've sworn he came this way…" I whispered.

"He'll be okay Amu-chan, he's a tough cat," Tadase replied putting his hand on my arm.

I forced myself _not_ to flinch under his touch. I also felt a little disgusted at how he said my name. Wait, what? I thought I loved Tadase, what's going on? One word popped into my head. _Ikuto_. Could it be? Am I actually having feelings for him? Maybe that explains all my mixed up emotions like guilt, disgust, sadness, and emotions like that. Guilt has been mostly been coming up since Ikuto, my cat, starting living with me. It feels like I'm hurting the _real_ Ikuto for some reason.

"Amu-chan, I see footprints!" Tadase yelled out while pointing at some paw prints.

They looked small enough to be a cat's so we followed them. We kept walking but the paw prints soon vanished.

"Looks like a dead end," he said.

No duh, captain obvious. "Yeah, we should probably hea-" I stopped because I saw a bigger foot print up ahead, followed by more of them. I got closer. "These footprints look like _human_ footprints."

"They do, but then does that mean that?"

"Maybe," I replied.

We continued down the path but once again the footprints disappeared. I looked around and saw mud on a tree branch. I followed the tree branches with mud on them and pretty soon the footprints went back to being on the floor. Before they ended though, _another_ set of prints were alongside the original footprints. Once the footprints ended, I remembered Tadase was following me. "Sorry was I going too fast for you?" I apologized since he was panting like he had a tough time catching up with me. Seriously, he's such a wimp.

I squatted down so that the bushes would conceal me and made a little gap in them to see. I was truly stunned with what I saw. Ikuto and Nagihiko were actually _talking_ not to mention drinking lemonade! Jealousy started rising up inside of me. Ikuto chose to tell Nagihiko he was here but not _me_! The fact that Nagihiko's actually Nadeshiko isn't helping either!

~Nagihiko's POV~

Being with Ikuto ain't that bad. I wonder why Amu always complains about being left alone with him. Pretty soon though the maid came back saying Ikuto's room was ready. Just as we were about to leave I noticed a pair of amber eyes looking at us through the bushes. Hold up amber eyes, Amu has amber eyes. (AN: They look like amber to me so I don't know if they are or not) I think Ikuto's cover has been blown.

I got off of my seat and went inside my house/mansion. Ikuto and the maid soon followed behind looking awfully puzzled about me leaving so fast. Once inside I turned towards the maid, "Cecelia, you can go know."

"Yes, sir. By the way his room is next to yours master," she bowed then left.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. "Master?" he asked still trying to stifle a laugh.

"Family thing plus my mom would be pissed if she saw or heard any of the maids calling me by my name," I explained.

"I see."

"Stop laughing."

"I'm good, I'm good."

"Look I'm pretty sure I saw Amu out there looking at us talking," I told him.

"I swear if this is payback for laughing I'm going to-"

"Its not payback I'm serious someone was watching and from what I saw it looked like Amu I even saw some pink in the bush."

"She was in the bush? No wonder I heard something snap."

"You heard something snap and you barely decide to connect stuff together now huh?" I asked.

"Hey I'm just a dude trying to lead a life that's not really as normal as he'd want," he replied.

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it. Now suck it up and start thinking of what you're going to do about Amu!" I said shaking him by the shoulders.

"I don't know!" he replied grabbing my shoulders and shaking them in return. We then started shaking each other like crazy and we were just about to start slapping each other when an idea came to mind.

"Wait, I got it! We could disguise you and then portray you as my relative then Amu will never be the wiser!" I exclaimed.

He just blinked at me. "Huh?"

I face palmed myself. "We are going to dress you up then say you are my cousin and Amu will never know you are actually Ikuto," I said really slowly.

"Oh, okay! That's really smart you know."

"Yes, I do know." I walked to my room then opened up the room next to it where Ikuto would be staying for the next who knows how many days or weeks or however long it would take to get _her_ heart. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it took months.

"That was a very blond moment we just had there."

"Yes, yes it was."

"I didn't know I had it in me to actually _have_ a blond moment even if I was drunk!"

"I guess you hang around Amu so much that you picked her very blond and dense personality I mean seriously it took her that long to finally find out I was Nadeshiko," I replied.

"I guess so…"

"Well I guess we should go to sleep now…"

"Yeah, sleep sounds good…"

"Night," I said.

"Night," he replied.

We both went into our rooms in hope of being able to have some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is going to be chaotic if what I saw was true. Poor Ikuto he's going to have to do a ton of explaining to a lot of people. I guess I might have to too since he's living with me right now. I sighed. Oh well guess we'll just wing it.

~Ikuto's POV~

After our little odd moment, Nagihiko and I went into our rooms. Most likely he's already asleep right now. I hope I can get some sleep to but by how I'm fully awake right now I seriously doubt it. I sighed. I come home from Paris as a cat, become Amu's cat, run away, turn back into a human, and finally I end up here with Nagihiko hoping that Amu won't be freaking out about now in her room. She probably is I mean she always was one to worry and _not_ let things go.

My life is so messed up. I'm seriously going over all the times I was in church trying to remember if I flicked off a priest or something. Nothing. Not one time have I flicked off a priest, a cop maybe but not a priest or any person who believes _way_ too much in God. Guess it must be karma for all that bad stuff I "did". Oh well I'll just worry about it tomorrow. All this fate talk is making me sleepy so I suppose I'll call it a day…

~Amu's POV~

I'm at home right now, brushing my teeth and reflecting what I think has happened today. Okay, so apparently Ikuto and Nagihiko are together for some odd reason. After seeing them together I had gotten up and told Tadase that Ikuto, my cat, wasn't up ahead. Of course I don't know that because right at that moment all I wanted to do was get out of there. Anyway, he suggested we keep searching only on a different route but I turned him down. But, since his very persistent I told him that we could look again together tomorrow.

Unfortunately, he asked if he could take me home but after some arguing I was able to convince him that I would be able to arrive at home safely. Though in the end he walked me halfway through saying his daily "I love you" to me before leaving. I was getting tired of that routine but he what can I do other than just stand there and accept whatever he's telling me without being mean to him… no wonder Ikuto doesn't like him. If he really loved me he would've made a move already. Memories of the kiss Ikuto gave me after the death rebel incident flashed in my brain. A light blush made its way up to my face.

"Amu-chan!" my charas yelled, bursting into the room.

I spat out my toothpaste. "What!" I yelled, angry that my fantasy of Ikuto had just been interrupted.

"Well…" Dia started

"Well, what?"

"Well Yoru suddenly appeared on the balcony totally worn out!" Ran exclaimed.

"No way!" I rinsed my mouth then ran out of the bathroom and into my room. Sure enough there was a sleeping Yoru on my bed.

"What should we do?" Suu asked.

"I guess we'll just have to let him spend the night," I replied. I started looking around for his egg but then remembered that Ikuto was here which meant he must have it. "I don't see his egg so I'm not sure where he'll sleep at."

My charas all went into their eggs but Ran wasn't able to get into hers fast enough. "Ran, where's he going to sleep?" I asked again

"But then where will I sleep if he sleeps in my egg?" she blurted out.

"I hadn't thought of that but since you kindly offered I guess he will be sleeping in your egg," I responded. "Besides I'm pretty sure both of you can fit into one egg."

Ran blushed. "Yeah, but…"

"No buts now got to sleep."

"Fine." Ran picked Yoru up and carried him over to her egg.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret later in there," I teased.

Ran just blushed harder and let the egg swallow her and Yoru up. My eyelids started feeling kind of heavy so I decided to close them and go to sleep. I smiled when I saw Ikuto in my dream.

Leila: I'm so sorry about not posting earlier.

Ikuto: You need to stop doing so many things!

Leila: I can't help it if I wanna be in things and still do my homework/projects!

Ikuto: Technically it is since you chose to do so many things.

Leila: If I were you I'd stop talking tight about know since I have the power to bring the fan girls in here.

Ikuto: Sorry. Please R&R!


	4. Operation 4: Date?

Leila: I'm still alive!

Ikuto: For now.

Leila: Oh shush you'll get your amuto _later_ if you push it.

Ikuto: Welcome back~

Leila: *Rolls eyes* Oh I've decided my chapters will now be called "operations" instead of chapters.

Ikuto: Why operations?

Leila: We'll continue this in the bottom chat oh and by the way I am happy to say this is my longest chapter ever!

Ikuto: Leila does not own Shugo Chara! Or anything mentioned in this story except for her OCs.

Operation 4: Date!

~Amu's POV~

"Amu!" my charas yelled.

I turned over not wanting to wake up from my dream just yet. "Ikuto," I mumbled in my sleep.

"Amu, if you don't wake up you're going to miss seeing Ikuto!"

"What!" I instantly rose up and looked around. No sign of him. I pouted and looked down. _I thought maybe he had come to say hi._ I shook my head. "So how did taking care of Yoru go?" I asked Ran.

She blushed knowing what I was talking about. "He's still sleeping!" she quickly replied.

I laughed. _She's so much like me._ "I'm going to start changing today's a school day unfortunately."

All my charas nodded and Miki came to my side as I started looking through my wardrobe. I got my uniform and Miki got all of my accessories.

~15 minutes later~

_Okay so I'm clean, dressed and now I'm almost done eating breakfast._ _As soon as I get to be alone with Nagihiko I'll ask him whether or not Ikuto's here. _"Amu is there somewhere you have to go I mean you're eating pretty fast aren't you?" my mom asked me.

"Oh I hadn't noticed," I said sheepishly. I slowed down just a little bit. As soon as I was finished I put the plate away and ran to the door and put on my shoes. "I'll be back later!"

"Have a nice trip dear!" both my parents replied.

I ran all the way to school just waiting to see Nagihiko. _I gotta know!_

~Nagihiko's POV~

"You sure you'll be okay being here all alone while I'm at school?" I asked Ikuto.

"Yeah and actually I'm going to go out for a bit but don't worry I'll be back by the time you get home."

I looked at him skeptically but decided that it was normal he'd like to stretch by walking around a bit besides he is part cat. I walked to the front door and out my shoes on. "I'll be back later!"

"Just go already!" he yelled back.

"I was talking to my mom!"

"Oh!"

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards school. _It's a good thing we don't live that far away from the school._ When I got there only a couple few students were there. I decided to go to the garden for a while before school started. After about 5 minutes of admiring the flowers I heard my name being called. "Nagihiko!" I looked up to see Amu running up to me.

"Hey, Amu-chan something wrong?" I asked.

"Nagihiko, you haven't seen Ikuto around lately have you?" she asked me.

_Damn Ikuto's gonna kill me if he finds out he's been discovered. _"No and besides wouldn't he go to you or Tadase first?" _Please buy it! _Her face looked kind of crushed when I told her that. "But you know I'd always tell you if he was here, right?" _I'm such a liar._

She sniffed. "I-I guess so."

_Don't give in Nagi, don't give in!_ I fake smiled. "You want me to make some snacks for you in the cooking room?" I asked her.

She nodded. "O-okay," she said weakly. _The things I do for love_. We both walked to the cooking room and started making some tarts. _I keep seeing a blur of blonde hair here and there is it me or are we being stalked by someone?_

~Ikuto's POV~

"Thank you very much Mrs. Fujisaki for letting me stay here," I properly thanked Nagihiko's mom.

"It's really not a problem I'm just happy Nagi-kun's finally bringing friends home!" she exclaimed happily.

I sipped some of the tea she made. "This is really good you know."

"Oh why thank you, it's one of my specialties actually."

_She's a nice woman. I'm sure Nagihiko must love his mom a lot._ I checked my watch. _8:07._ I sighed. _I have to go meet up with Michelle at 8:30. "_I'm afraid I'll have to leave now a friend of mine is waiting for me," I said while standing up.

She frowned a bit. "Will you be back to make Nagi-kun smile more?" she asked.

I smiled. "It would be my pleasure to."

She smiled back. "Well then have a nice trip Ikuto-kun."

I nodded and headed for the door. I opened it up and was greeted by the loud honking of limo. "Hey, hurry it up already will ya!" I heard Michelle yell.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I got into the car and sat in the passenger seat. "Hey, are you sure I shouldn't be the one driving?"

"Positive!"

I sighed. "This is going to be a long ride," I muttered before Michelle stepped on the gas and we were off faster than you could say "I love amuto!"

~At school~

~Nagihiko's POV~

"So how did you like the tarts, are they too sweet?" I asked.

Amu took a bite out of one of the tarts. "This is really good!" she exclaimed before taking another bite. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Oh well, my mom was sometimes sick so I often had to cook for her and myself," I explained.

"But don't you have maids and butlers to do it?"

"Yes but I preferred it if they didn't do too much because they had to help me out and my family since before I was born so it's kind of like my gift back to them for taking care of me."

"Wow, that's so sweet~" Amu replied with tears in her eyes.

I sweatdropped. "It's really nothing but hey we should start going to class now."

She checked the classroom's clock. "Oh my god you're right let's go!" She said before taking off.

I sighed and ran to try and catch up with her. Before, I could catch up with her though I saw Rima with a lot of books stacked on top of each other. _Better go help her before she drops them._ I walked up to her and took some of the books. "Mind if I help you?"

"You already have the books don't you?" Rima replied.

"Touché," I commented before asking, "Where to?"

"Science then homeroom."

_Smalltalk. Well at least she's not yelling at me. Wait… she's not yelling at me! Score one for Nagi! Today might just be a good day! Wo-_

"Nagihiko we're here already!" Rima yelled waving her hand in my face. Bad move. We quickly caught the books before they clattered to the floor. She blushed. "T-thank you."

"No problem now come on we have to hurry up or else we'll be late."

"Right," she replied while nodding. We deposited the books in the lab and ran back as fast as we could. But Rima ended up tripping so I had to carry her bridal style all the way back. _She's really warm. Just like a soft cl-_

"Nagihiko, earth to Nagihiko!"

"Hmm?" I looked around and noticed that we were already at the classroom door much to my disappointment.

"Are you okay this is the second time this happens, do you have a fever?" She asked touching my forehead.

"N-no I'm fine." I set her down and straighten up, getting my act together before I would have to answer more questions. "Anyway, let's just go in 'kay." I opened up the door and just as we had walked to our seats the late bell sounded.

"Okay kids today we'll be learning about the world war now who can tell me when this started?" Ms. Laventine asked.

Ms. Laventine had just begun working here this year in the middle school the previous guardians attend. She's a young lady in her late twenties with dazzling blue eyes. She's a blond and sometimes can act like one but she's mostly smart and hardly ever is strict. Her wardrobe mostly consists of dresses, high heels, skirts, blouses, and the occasional jeans and flats. So far she's everyone's favorite teacher and is sought after by many admirers who wish to go on a date with her. Though her personal references have not been spoken out loud, it's suspected that she might have a crush on the science teacher Mr. Katsuya.

_I wonder if Ms. Laventine will go out with Mr. Katsuya they'd seem like they'd be perfect for each other. But then again so would Ms. De Leon the Home Economics teacher and Mr. Perez the P.E. teacher. Actually I think I should be focusing more on Ikuto's dilemma. Now, Amu's starting to get suspicious so maybe I should tell Ikuto to come up with a plan quick before we're caught. Alright I'll tell him after school._

~Ikuto's POV~

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

"Bless you," Michelle said.

"Thank you," I replied before continuing with our conversation, "So what exactly do you expect me to do after the whole human transforming into a cat thing?"

"Hm, well when did you transform back into a human?"

"About a day or two ago, why?" Ikuto asked.

"Do you remember what you felt before you changed back?"

"Well before the pain I was kind of mad because Tadase had been flirting with Amu right in front of me."

"And what were you were feeling when before you changed _into_ a cat?"

"All I can remember from that time is that my heart was beating really fast."

"I see, I think I might know how you change forms."

"Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"First let's try my theory out." She stood up from where she was and walked over to the couch where I was sprawled on. She sat down on top of me and cupped my face slowly leaning down. I could feel my heartbeat quickening as she got closer. When her lips were just about to touch mine I felt like my heart was going to explode! At that time the pain came back.

"Ah!" I yelled.

She got off and watched as I was transformed back into a cat. "You have got to stop yelling when you change forms you know."

"What the hell was that!" I demanded.

"Language, and what are you talking about."

"You were about to kiss me!"

"No I was just proving my theory correct and it is."

"What are you-"

"You're a cat again _because_ your heart was pounding."

"Yeah so?"

"Earlier you said that the first time you had changed this your heart pounding also so when you're mad or jealous you'll probably end up turning back into a human."

"Oh well that makes sense."

Michelle rolled her eyes and picked me up. "So do you want to go back to the Fujisaki household or do you want to have another go at the Hinamori's place?"

"Let's go to the Fujisakis' I need to fulfill a promise to Nagihiko."

"Oh really what is it?"

"The boy wants me to help him get a girl," I responded.

"Really, he wants _your_ help for that?"

"Yes and it's not like it's too hard to believe that I wouldn't be sought after for advice on picking up girls."

"Dude, your half cat-half human and you're having problems getting someone _younger_ than you to like you."

"You know you don't have to be so rude," I replied.

She sighed. "Sorry I've been going through some tough times and I'm worried about you and how you are going to break it to your soon-to-be girlfriend that you can turn into a cat."

"Are you on your time of the month?"

She blushed and wacked me on the back of my head. "No I am not on my monthly and you know I don't like talking about things like this."

"I wonder how you could want twins, female to be exact, without wanting to have the _talk _with them."

"I'll figure something out," she said her blush completely disappearing.

_I wonder how she does that I mean its like she never even blushed in the first place! Unlike Amu even after the blush fades she's still uncomfortable and stuttering like there's no tomorrow. Great, now that I'm thinking about her again I feel sad… and jealous. I'll have to repay kiddy-king for it later. _I turned back into a human.

"Jealous?"

I rolled my eyes. _"_All right so should I walk over to Fujisaki's or are you going to take me?"

"Fine, fine just wait a little bit." She went into her room. _Klink. Klank. Klink._

_One has to wonder what goes through that head of hers. I just hope whatever she's looking for isn't something that's illegal or that I have to try. _I shuddered at the thought. _Last time I was her guinea pig she almost killed me! And her associates! But some of them kinda pissed me off so I was happy their hair got messed up but man can those people whine about their hair. Oh she's coming and is that a collar?_

She tossed it to me. "Here, it could come in handy."

I caught it and looked at it quizzically. "What does it do?"

"It helps me identify where you are and its got some other surprises in there for you to figure out."

I sighed. "It won't blow up will it?"

She laughed. "No and don't worry I've tested it out a few times it shouldn't malfunction and it's water proof so it shouldn't get damaged when you clean it."

I tried it on. "It fits perfectly."

She smiled. "Of course it does since _I_ made it."

I smirked. "Whatever floats your boat."

She rolled her eyes and took my arm. "Come on we have to get you back before Fujisaki notices you're gone." She mostly dragged me to her car but I was okay with it. I was back to being human and right now planning on how to get Fujisaki his girl. _Hm, well I suppose the first thing I could do is get them together for a date. Then I'll work on them completely going out. _

~Nagihiko's POV~

"Achoo!" I sneezed and then shuddered. _I feel like if someone has been talking about me._

"Bless you," a quiet voice said behind me.

I turned around and looked down. "Oh, thank you Rima-chan." I smiled down at her. _Is it me or has she grown just a bit taller?_

"Y-Your welcome." She looked away.

I sighed. _Some things just never change do they? _I opened my mouth and was just about to speak when the bell rang. _Well that's the last bell time to go see Ikuto. I hope he hasn't caused too much trouble or else I'll never hear the end of it from mom. _Then I remembered about Rima and the fact that she and I had never really hung out just by ourselves. _Maybe this Saturday will be a great time to go to the new café in downtown. _"Hey Rima on Saturday do you want to go to the new café that opened up in downtown?"

She looked up at me with wide eyes. After realizing this however she turned around and I swear she had a blush on that cute little face of hers. "F-Fine, since you insist." Then she walked off before yelling, "You better not be kidding!" With that she disappeared out the door.

_Only because I'm still in the class room or else I'd be dancing like the happy maniac I am inside. _I grabbed my stuff and went outside the classroom and towards my locker. As I was putting my books away Amu came up to me. "Hey Nagihiko!"

"Oh, hi Amu what's up?"

"Nothing much but I'm sorry about what happened in the morning I know I should've trusted you more," she replied.

"It isn't really that big of a deal but hey do you like Ikuto?"

She blushed instantly. "N-no who would ever like that pervert."

I chuckled. "You shouldn't lie to yourself like that it would be much easier if you were just honest."

"Well you're not very honest either I mean don't you like Rima?"

"Actually I asked her out today," I commented while grabbing my last book and setting it inside my bag.

"Y-you did!"

"Well yeah I mean I think it's time I tell her or at least try to get closer to her."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah but you should too with Ikuto I mean I don't think he's that bad of a person."

"I guess."

"Well I'm off, see you tomorrow though I do hope you take my advice into consideration." I closed my locker and began walking towards the door. I noticed Amu had started following me and I quickly stopped making her stop. _Strange she couldn't be thinking of actually following me home just to see if Ikuto's really there. _I sighed. _Why does this have to happen to me? _I started walking again and so did she. I picked up the pace and made a beeline for the door with her right behind me. Once I was at an unpopulated area though I called out to Rhythm. "I need you to Chara Change with me so I can lose Amu."

"Okay leave it to me!" He chara changed with me and soon we were off jumping towards my house. _Hopefully I can lose her now. _Though I had hoped unfortunately she chara changed with Ran and started catching up. _Ikuto I hope you had to do some kind of errand or something or else both of us are going to be so dead. _Once we got near the forest I jumped into the bushes and moved just a bit away from the road before I laid down trying my hardest not to move a single muscle.

"Strange I could've sworn he came this way," Amu muttered.

"Amu-chan I feel a chara presence coming north from here!" Ran exclaimed.

_North, that's where I live! Wait but Ikuto doesn't have Yoru anymore so who's chara is near my house?_

"Alright let's go Ran!" Amu's footsteps started sounding smaller and smaller and once I couldn't hear them anymore I popped out of where I was hiding.

_Who could be at my house at this time of day? Unless Ikuto brought someone over who has a chara but honestly what are the chances of that? …Okay so it could happen considering he's Ikuto but still I think he would ask first before bringing a stranger. Oh you know what now's not the time to be thinking about it!_

I started running towards my house. _It's a good thing the woods can cover my house for a while and Amu's only been here a few times so she couldn't have memorized it in that little bit of time. _Soon I found a clearing and noticed my mom was out tending to the gardens. "Mom!"

"Oh Nagihiko your back but what on earth are you wearing?"

"Huh?" I looked down but there was nothing wrong with my uniform. "What are you talking about mom?"

"That on your neck! Are you going to change your way of dancing to that hip-hop and rap dancing?

"What no mom! My friend put this on me and told me to hold it for him and before I could say no he ran off!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

"Well I'm going inside and if you see Amu do _not_ let her inside."

"Are you fighting with her?"

"Something like that." I ran inside through the back door before she could question me further. _I swear I've lost at least a pound or two by now. _I started walking through my huge maze of a house to the guest room where Ikuto was staying at. It was actually pretty close to the gardens since he likes to take strolls and chase stuff from time to time. _Poor him his DNA reacts a lot of the time it's amazing he's not a cat all of the time. _I stopped in front of his door and opened it up. We had kinda made this whole entire 'since we're guys and in the same house for now we might as well just walk into each other's rooms without knocking' rule. "H-he's not here!"

~Ikuto's POV~

"So you ran out of gas huh?" I asked.

"Oh shut up Ikuto!" Michelle yelled back.

I wiped out my phone and started calling for a tow truck. _I wonder if Nagihiko's noticed I'm not home? Well he'll probably call if he needs anything._

"Kurosaki Tow Service, how may we help you?"

"Ah yes well we seem to be stranded in the street with no gas."

"Okay do not panic sir just tell us where you are and how your car looks like and we'll be there soon."

Leila: Cliffy!

Ikuto: You almost reached 4,000 words.

Leila: That was my goal but alas I had to settle with around 3,500 words.

Ikuto: So why is it operations?

Leila: Because you're helping Nagihiko win Rima's heart without getting your secret discovered~

Ikuto: I see…

Leila: Please review!


End file.
